


Strange in the End

by athlone



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athlone/pseuds/athlone
Summary: Its the week of Valentine's Day 2018 and the Mill is full. Who will be there in the weeks to come?





	Strange in the End

“So, what are you guys doing for Valentine’s then?”

It’s Monday morning and Liv is sitting at the table in the Mill finishing a hurried breakfast while making gestures to Gerry to hurry up. Aaron is standing eating toast with his back to Alex, who is doing something at the kitchen sink.

“I might have a surprise date!” says Gerry, through a mouthful of food.

“I’m not talking about you” she says, looking at him even more annoyed “I mean, you guys.”

Aaron screws up his face. “Nothing really, why?”

“No, I just thought you might have something nice planned.” She looks past Aaron, “Alex?”

“Well, we’ll see what happens.” Aaron cuts her short and there’s another meaningful look, this time Aaron to Liv, who gives him a knowing smile and turns back to Gerry “Come hurry up, we’re going”

“I haven’t finished my breakfast” Gerry protest as she moves him to the door. He grabs his coat.

Aaron turns to Alex “Not sure what that was all about but why don’t we just stay in and I’ll make us a meal.”

“Really? I haven’t really experienced your culinary skills yet”

“Well I wouldn’t expect too much but it’ll be edible” he grimaces “hopefully.”

“Well that’s Wednesday sorted and I’m actually off tomorrow. Why don’t I pick you up when my shift finishes, and we can spend the day together? Don’t have to do anything special, just go with the flow.”

Aaron is pleased with the way things seem to be going and it will be nice just taking it easy together. “Sure” he nods with a smile.

“Great. Well I’ll better be off. Anyone need a lift anywhere?”

“Hey, can I drive your car?” Gerry pipes up.

“Out now” Liv gently grabs him and then they are all gone.

\-----

By the time Aaron gets up on Tuesday morning the Mill is empty. He can’t be bothered to make anything so grabs his jacket and goes over to the café. It’s very quiet so he settles down to a coffee and is looking at his phone when a buggy comes through the door with a harassed looking Robert behind. Aaron smiles with a friendly “Alright.”

“Not really, I’ve got Seb for the day, but I have to go into Hotton and I don’t want Rebecca to have any excuse not to let me see him next time.”

“Is it that important that you have to go today?”

“Yes, it really is. I’ve got to tie up ends with what’s left of the business to make sure he”, looking down at a quietly oblivious Seb, “will be ok if anything happens, err I mean so his future is secure.”

“Ok well I guess I could look after him for a few hours.” Aaron stands and smiles at Seb “If you want, I mean.”

“Oh Aaron you don’t know what a help that would be.”

“What about” making a face “nappies and all that stuff.”

“I’ve got all that here. I’ll show you now. It’s not really that bad.”

“Well we better go back to the Mill and you can amaze me with your skills” Aaron jokes as they leave the café. “Oh hang on I just have to text Liv.” But it’s not Liv that gets the text.

sorry gonna b tied up today. Chat l8r. A

Back at the Mill Aaron just watches as Robert shows him everything, amazed at this new side of him. Robert seems to have taken to fatherhood and is clearly loving every bit of it. _Maybe if things had been different …_ “So, do you’ve think you’ve got all that now?” Robert looks up and Aaron laughs, but a little nervously.

“Sure, I’ll take good care of him.”

“Ok well I’ll be back in a couple of hours and just ring if you have any problems. Anything at all.”

Aaron spends the rest of the morning never taking his eyes of Seb. He has him in his arms most of the time. Sitting down, standing up, walking around the flat, remembering to support his head just as Robert showed him.

_Robert’s son, his flesh and blood. Whatever happens no one can take that away from him. It could all have been so different. Even we had … Maybe I could even …_

Robert is longer than he thought but Aaron doesn’t mind, he’s enjoyed time with Seb much more than he ever thought he would or could.

“So, was he any bother then?”

“None at all.”

“Great well I’ll get out of your hair and take this little man back to him mother. Don’t want to push it. Come on hand him over or you could get used to that.” Robert smiles.

Seb is taking all their attention that they don’t notice someone walk in. “Hello, I thought you might like to …” Alex looks startled “Oh sorry I didn’t realise.”

“It’s ok, I’m just off” Robert quickly settles Seb in his buggy and walk to the door.”

“Don’t go on my account. I was only passing by.”

“Actually, I coerced Aaron at the last minute to mind Seb for me. Thanks Aaron. Take care guys.” he adds as he walks out.

Aaron looks at Alex “Don’t be annoyed I had to help him out.”

“Of course you did. It’s not a bother. Like I said I only dropped in on the off chance, I’m on my way to work shortly”

“Well sit down for a minute. Look I’m really sorry about today, he just sprung it on me.”

“I said its ok Aaron. You really don’t have to explain.”

“Yes, I do Alex. It probably looked odd but there’s nothing going on. Robert and I are finished but it doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”

“Don’t mention it again but are will still on for tomorrow? I’m looking forward to your cooking. I’ll bring the drink, maybe we should have something special Valentine’s Day.”

“I’m fine with a beer so just bring yourself.” Aaron kisses him briefly “but I don’t want to get you into trouble by delaying you.”

“Yeah I’d better go see you tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it” Aaron grins “And I’ll try not to poison you.”

\-----

Thanx for looking after Seb yesterday. Hope I didnt cause any probs. R

Aaron picks up his phone, reads the message and immediately presses call. “Robert you owe me. I really need help. Can you get round here now?

Robert is round within half an hour, helping Aaron make a perfect meal. Aaron isn’t sure why but is grateful. Very grateful. Without Seb there they can talk, and talk. Seems it isn’t the first time Robert has helped, as he explains about the birthday present. Aaron just laughs. Its good just being relaxed with Robert. In fact, they laugh so much they almost drop the dish they’ve been preparing. Both make a grab and end up holding it and then holding each other. Their eyes meet. Aaron freezes. He wants to, no. They both give an embarrassed little smile and return to the cooking.

Robert wants to leave well before Alex arrives.

 

The meal is a success, whether or not Alex believes Aaron has done it all himself, he doesn’t let on.

Aaron wants this to work and he makes sure that Alex knows it.

\-----

For the rest of the week Aaron doesn’t see Robert at all but is with Alex as much as possible, or at least as much as Hotton General allows.

Paddy gives him more food for thought, as only Paddy can.

Alex is great, but Robert keeps entering Aaron’s mind, and at all the wrong times.

\-----

A week has gone by and Alex arrives tired after his night shift but trying to be as lively as possible.

“It a year today isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I forgot I even told you the date.”

“Well you did, and I remembered.  I thought maybe we could just go out to a bar or something and forget work, Forget everything. I know this day is hard for you and a year is not that long.”

“Yeah sure. Good idea.”

“Well I’ll pick you up later then.”

Aaron is happy. This is just what he needs. He’s going to move on. he’s going to relax and have fun. Nothing has to get serious. Alex seems to accept that. They’ll keep it simple as just see where it goes.

 

Bar West isn’t full yet as its still quite early and they make their way to the bar. “I’ll get them in” Alex gets in first “Pint?”

Aaron sees a free table with bar stools at and indicates he’s going over there.  Alex comes back with a pint which had hands to Aaron with a soft smile.

Aaron beams back, “Thanks. What’s that?”

Alex hold up his drink “Diet coke. Remember I’m driving and I’m on duty in the morning.”

A couple more drinks and a game of pool and the place is starting to get really full.

Aaron looks as Alex softly and smiles “Thanks”

“For the drinks? It must be your round by now” Alex laughs.

“No just, you know, for being patient.”

“At your pace Aaron we’ve got all the time you want. No pressure, no expectations.”

“Come here” Aaron pulls Alex round the table and kisses his softly. They keep kissing. Eventually Aaron slowly open his eyes and sees someone starting at him from the other side of the room.

“Oh, for fucks sake!”

“What’s wrong”

“It’s Robert. He’s over there with Vic, Bernice and some of the others.”

Aaron looks down, but Alex turns around. Robert is there but he’s tuned away. Bernice is smiling and making over the top gestures that probably mean ‘fancy seeing you here’.

“Well of all the bars …” Alex stops “sorry just trying to keep things light.”

“It’s ok. I told you it’s over. I’ve moved on.” And forcing a laugh “and I’ve heard that before. Here as it happens.”

“Really” Alex smiles a gently inquisitive smile.

“Oh, it’s a long story I’ll tell you another time. Let’s not bother about anybody else now.”

The evening progresses pleasantly, and both try hard to keep it light. Aaron is getting in the rounds and notices, Aaron seems to be drinking a lot. It’s not like him as far as he knows but Alex doesn’t don’t want to say anything that will bring the evening down. “Don’t suppose you want to dance?” he says jokingly.

“Err no. I told you I’ve two left feet”

“Pool table’s free. Another game?”

“Yeah and I’ll definite beat you this time.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Alex thinks Aaron has let some of the tension go and they crack through a game and Alex win the first game hands down.

“Another? Might even let you win this time”

“We’ll see about that” jokes Aaron, who then goes on to in the next two.

They start another, and as Aaron goes to take his first shot, Alex can see his expression change immediately. He follows his eye line. Its Robert, Aaron should have guessed. He thought he might actually have gone, as he hasn’t seen him in the last hour but no, Robert is there and what seems to have caught Aaron’s eye is that the girls are nowhere to be seen, but Robert is talking to another guy. He can’t hear what they are saying but its seems to be funny. They are both laughing. Alex wonders if he’s bad for thinking it all looks a bit forced.

They finish the game. Aaron quickly beats him again then, just as quick, smiles at Alex “One more for the road”.

“Are you sure?”

Aaron pulls a face and Alex melts “Okay well I guess you’re not the one working.”

They finish their drinks chatting, Alex trying to keep the conversation light and easy.

“Okay let’s go.” Aaron suddenly puts his arm around Alex and gives him a long sloppy kiss as they walk to the door. Alex doesn’t look around but doesn’t kid himself that it’s not for someone else’s benefit, nice as it is, though.

The journey home is uneventful. They chat a bit, but Aaron is sleepy, so Alex just drives and leaves the radio on low.

It seems they have the place to themselves when they get back to the Mill. No Gerry on the couch and Liv had already said she was staying over with Gabby. That’s something else Aaron is going to have to deal with, but not tonight.

“I’m knackered let’s just go up” Aaron moves to the stairs.

“Sure, I’ll just turn everything off and be up in a moment”

Alex watches and sees that Aaron is sober enough to get up the spiral stairs easily.

Aaron walks into the bedroom then falls into bed, dead to the world.

\-----

Aaron wakes up with a start. He turns to the other side of the bed, but no one is in it.

He stares up at the ceiling. _What is he doing? What does he want? Robert looked so hot last night. But no, he seems to have moved on and so must he._

“Alex?” he shouts downstairs.

“Morning sleepyhead. Want some breakfast?”

“Nah, just a coffee.”

“Up there?”

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

Aaron throws on his trackies and a tee and skips down the spiral stairs.

“I must have crashed out as soon as I got upstairs. Did you come up I can’t remember anything? Must have had a good few pints last night.”

“You did”, he smiles “and no I just dozed a bit on the couch. I’ll have to be off anyway as my shift starts soon”

“Did we…?”

“No, we didn’t Aaron.”

Alex put down a mug off coffee on the table in front of where Aaron is standing. “Actually, I really think we need to talk. Sit down a minute.”

“Why what’s happened?”

“Nothing bad.”

Aaron grabs a chair, sits down and takes a gulp of the steaming coffee in front of him.

“So Aaron, I guess I might as well come straight to the point. I told you I like you a lot. I really do. You are a fantastic guy and I think we could have made a go of it. I certainly would have tried but, the thing is Aaron, well it isn’t really going to work is it?”

“How do you mean?”

“You know what I mean Aaron. I don’t need to tell you. I guess I probably always knew from the first time I saw you both and then last week, but it was clear last night. You are still in love with Robert.”

“Why do say that?”

“Well I was going to add ‘even if you don’t know it’ but I think you do know.”

Aaron says nothing but looks impassively straight at Alex, who continues “I do believe that it happens once. You know, all the old clichés about that ‘one special person’. I guess I kind of hoped we might find that. I mean” he looks Aaron up and down smiling “fit, good looking who would say ‘no’? I thought we kind of clicked, maybe not immediately but perhaps beginning to understand each other.”

Aaron still says nothing but has lowered his head and just stares at the floor.

“Anyway, I realise now it’s not to be. I do care about you. I care a lot. I’d like you to be happy and this is your chance Aaron”

“What?”

“Not with me but the one man you really love.”

“You mean Robert?”

“Of course, I do. So, don’t waste any more time. Tell him how you feel.”

“It’s a not that’s simple. We might be fine for a while then something else will happen. Anyway, he’s got responsibilities now.”

“You know none of us are perfect. I’m certainly not. From what you’ve said you might think Robert isn’t exactly an angel and I’d also dare to say that, loveable as you are” he winks “even you are not perfect.”

“God, I know that.”

“So, this go for it Aaron, while you still can.”

Alex stands and takes his mug to the sink then turns back “Let’s finish this now on good terms as friends and I’ll wish only the very best for you.”

Aaron stands up “I don’t know what to say. I don’t even know what to think.”

“Don’t think anything Aaron just **do**. You have nothing to lose except the one thing I now know for sure you really want.”

Gathering his coat, he puts on his scarf “It’s cold out” and as he put his hand in his pocket he pulls something out and adds “Oh here’s the keys. Thanks, and it means a lot you gave me a set.”

Alex moves towards the door with a final smile and a little wave “So then, take care and remember, we all make mistakes at some point but what really matters is how we deal with them afterwards.”

“Hang on” Aaron move quickly towards him and gives him a hug. “Thank you Alex, and I know people always say it, but I hope we can stay friends.”

“Well thank you for that. It would be nice but maybe in a bit. I think you guys need some space now. Having said that, the way members of your extended family turn up with some regularity at Hotton General, I’ll probably bump into you at some point sooner or later.”

“Yeah, well that’s true and you know it” Aaron laughs but then gets serious “Like you said there’s probably is someone for everyone. I’m sorry it’s not me cos if it had been different I think we could have made a go of it, pain in the arse though I can be at times.”

“Take care Aaron and remember don’t delay just go for it. ‘We only live once’ and all that.”

With that he’s gone.

If Aaron stops and thinks _if he doesn’t do it now, he’ll never do it_. He grabs his phone and in a flash he’s sent it.

You busy at the moment?

What must have been seconds seems like eternity before it comes

No everything ok?

almost istantly there's a reply

Can you come round now?

 

Robert can’t have been far away as seems like only five minutes before he’s knocking at the open door.

“So, what’s up?”

“Nothing’s up. I just want see to see you”

“How’s Alex?” Robert glances towards upstairs.

“He’s fine. He’s not here. He won’t be back.”

“Ok” Roberts say every slowly and starts to feel a pang of regret. Yes, he was jealous as hell, but he does want see Aaron happy. Does only the cause of him being upset any more than he already has been. “Hope is nothing I’ve done.”

Aaron laughs “Always about you isn’t it”.

“No, but I just don’t want to be the cause of any trouble between you guys.”

“Well you haven’t. At least … no, not at all. I’ve been thinking about stuff. Well we’ve finished. Me and Alex, we agreed it’s for the best.”

“He seemed a nice enough bloke and I thought you were happy. It can take time you know.”

“I know, and I also know what I want.”

“And what’s that Aaron.”

“We made mistakes but maybe, I dunno maybe it’s not too late.”

Robert says nothing at first, and Aaron moves closer but Robert steps back but still looking straight into Aaron’s eyes. “I just wanted you to be happy.” He looks down then adds “I always wanted that.” Robert walks towards the kitchen and starts to fill the kettle not wanting to look at Aaron as he can feel his eyes starting to water but then he stops and turns. “I know I screwed up big time. I’ve done bloody stupid things. I made an unforgivable mistake, but I never stopped loving you Aaron. You have to believe that.”

Arron looks and him, nods and almost in a whisper mouths “I do.”

“So, what do you want to do about it?”

“What do _you_ want to do Aaron?”

“Maybe try again?”

“Oh, Aaron there’s nothing more I want in the world than that.”

“Well then?”

“I think you said last time ‘let’s take it easy’, so how about that?”

“Ok but not too bloody easy, I’m getting a bit old for all this.”

“Old, you’re younger than me.”

“And always will be mister, so don’t you forget it” Aaron laughs, and throws his arms tightly round the man he can’t let go of, nestling his head in Robert’s neck. They both pull their heads back and then kiss.

It’s been so long and yet nothing compares. For either of them.

Aaron’s eyes are on fire as he smiles at Robert, takes his hand and gently leads him up the stairs without saying another word. Robert follows silently, not wanting to rush or say anything that could spoil this moment. A moment they will never forget, whatever happens in the future.

 

It seems like they’ve been in bed for hours

“Aaron, can I ask you something?”

“err bit late for that.”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want.”

“What?” Aaron half props himself up and turns to face the beautiful man lying next to him.

“You and Alex.”

“Robert, I said, we’ve moved on from there. Let’s leave it.”

“I know I shouldn’t asked this, but it will kill me if I don’t.”

Aaron screws up his face “What you on about.”

“With Alex, did you, err I mean, did he err …”

Aaron falls back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He doesn’t speak for a few moments Robert can’t help just holding his breath. But then, Aaron turns back to him, “No, no one else has and no one else will.”

\-----

Over the next few weeks they take it easy. Robert doesn’t move into the Mill but stays over, often. Aaron seems keen for him to move in, but Robert’s not so sure, he doesn’t want to rush anything and spoil it yet again. Liv is cool, but Aaron is spending time with her when she needs it. Gerry can’t resist smart comments on a morning when he sees Robert coming downstairs but Roberts just smiles and takes it all in his stride.

Seb is often with them both for whole afternoons, even days. A couple of times he stayed overnight with them. They take him out together, around the village and even into Hotton. _Almost like a complete family._

\----

Exhausted after an all-night most of the day looking after Seb, they drop him back with Vic as arranged. They joked that maybe Seb has two fathers, but also to mothers. Time for a quiet, relaxing pint. They head over to the Woolpack and settle down at the bar. It’s not that packed but Chas rolls her eyes at them, indicating someone who’s just walked in. It’s Tom, with Graham in tow.

“All right then, lads. Been looking after Seb today?” says Tom, strangely less aggressive than usual.

“And exactly what concerned is it of yours, what I do with my son?”

“Nothing just passing the time of day.”

Robert shows complete disinterest goes to make a point of looking at his phone, only to realise he hasn’t got it. “Dammit, I left my phone Vic’s. I just finished this and then pop over you stay here.”

 

Robert is running across main street from the pub as its starts to rain but he’s distracted by a horn sounding as a large car stop almost next to. Robert turns ready to give the driver what for but before he says anything the window is down and a head is out of the window with a hand in the surrender position.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you but was wondering if I could have a quick word.”

It’s Tom again. _What’s his game_ thinks Robert. “What about?”

“Well you’re going to get soaked out there so jump in for in for a minute.”

Curiosity gets to him, so Robert jumps in and is surprised as Tom drives off.

“Hey just a minute, I didn’t say I’m going anywhere.”

“It’ll only take a minute and I’ll bring you back but its better we talk out of the village.”

“Oh, I see well thanks all the same but at the moment I not interested in any new ‘business ventures’. I’m trying to sort my life out and I’ve my son to think about all the time, so thanks but no thanks.”

“It’s not a business proposition.” Alex says very softly. Could it even be sexily?

Robert looks quizzical and then almost drops his jaw smiling. “Oh, I had no idea. Well I’m flattered” he smiles “but I’m with someone.”

“Listen man, I not gay” then almost as quickly “but hey I’ve absolute no problem with … I mean I know you and Aaron Dingle, it’s cool. Actually, he’s probably the most sensible of all of them, and that’s saying some ... I mean. I mean it’s not that, no.”

Tom pulls over into a layby. Robert looks around and smirks to himself. _Happy memories._

“It’s about you and Rebecca.”

“Oh” Robert throws his head back on the headrest and rolls his eyes. “Listen, Rebecca is the mother of my son and that’s it. I’ve seen you and her together a couple of times but what she does is her business and mine is mine. I hope you’re not going to mess her around because she’s been through a lot with all that business with Lachlan but that’s it. You don’t have to worry what I think. Good luck to you both.”

“Well we’re just friends really but…”

“But what?” says Robert, feeling something more is coming.

“I’m not even sure what I’m doing let alone whether I should be doing it.”

“Well go on then.”

“She told me stuff last night. We’d both had a few and she got talking about things and Sebastian and everything.”

Robert feels a sense of panic growing. “My son, yes, we were looking after last night. Tell me what she said.”

“I don’t think she meant to go so far and then made me promise not to say anything to anyone.”

“So, why are you.” Robert snaps.

“Because. Well because I had a messed-up childhood and then meeting Noah and Charity’s reaction. I know how I would feel and although I don’t really know you, I think you have a right to know.”

Robert grabs Tom’s arm forcefully, almost shaking him “What?”

“Now stay calm. I’m only telling you what she said.”

“Do I have to knock it out of you?” Robert shouts but almost fearful as to what’s coming.

“I’m sorry but there’s no easy way to says this but she told me that Sebastian is not your son.”

“You’re a fucking liar.” Robert screams, pushing Tom and then jumping out of the car, slamming the door hard.

Tom just stays inside and says nothing but can hear Robert’s scream turn to silence. He waits. Robert is pacing up and down outside. He’s not crying but he’s shaking with emotion. Eventually the door opens, and Robert gets in.

“Ok just tell me what she said. I want to know every word.”

“Well there was a lot because she was in full flight but basically she said that the father was someone else, but you had made her feel so cheap the next day that when she found out she was pregnant she thought she’d let you sweat a bit but then it all just became unstoppable.”

“How does she know Seb is not my son.”

“Well I guess you’d know that better than me, but she is quite clear it’s someone else.”

“Who?”

“Well I’m not sure that’s for me to say.”

“It’s Ross.”

“No, it’s not and I asked her if she was just saying that because of all that’s happened to him, but she is quite clear whose he is.”

“Tell me or so help me I’ll … ”

“Well, actually, she didn’t say who it was, she just says it wasn’t you, and it wasn’t Ross.”

“Drive me back to the village and don’t say another word.”

The drive back in silence and are in the village in minutes. The car draws to a halt, Tom turns to Robert “I understand how you feel, but just take it easy. Remember all that. She’s been through with Lachlan.”

Roberts rushes straight over to Vic’s. He bursts right in “I left my phone here.”

“And hello to you to Robert yeah, I know it’s here. I was gonna ring Aaron. If you didn’t come back in the next few minutes.”

“Where is Seb.”

“He’s upstairs, Rebecca is just changing him before they go.”

With that Rebecca comes down with Seb in her arms. “Hello Robert, I thought I heard you shouting there.”

Robert is almost shaking but managed to calmly say, “I’ve just been talking to Tom.”

Rebecca doesn’t look shocked more slabbed than anything. “Oh.”

“Oh. Oh. Is that all you got to say.”

Vic is looking between the two of them. “Excuse me what’s going on here exactly.”

Rebecca calmly hand Seb to Vic. “Vic, can you just take Seb out for a little bit. I need to talk with Robert.”

“Right, okay. But whatever it is, just stay calm. I’m sure you can sort it out, you’ve come this far.”

Robert manages to hold his temper and his composure until the door shuts. He still doesn’t move. He doesn’t shout. He doesn’t say anything. Eventually he whispers as calmly and slowly as he can. “Whose is he.”

“Robert, please let me explain.”

“No, I don’t want any explanations. It’s very simple question I’ve asked you it very calmly. I’d like a very calm and equally simple answer.”

“Robert, I’m so sorry. I never meant for it to turn out like this. And you prove what a wonderful father you could be to Seb. I see that now.”

“But I’m not his father am I.”

“No Robert, you are not, but his father is not here, and I’m not sure it would do any good. I don’t we just leave it.”

“Leave it. Leave it. Are you mad?”

“Well, maybe I am.”

She sits down. Her eyes blinking and beginning to fill with water, she starts to sob and then her sobs turn into wailing. “I’m so sorry Robert, I really am. You have to believe that. Please let me explain what happened.”

“I know what happened. I just want to know who.”

“It’s Adam. Adam Barton.”

Of all the people that Robert had imagined might be the father of Seb, Adam is the last one on earth he would have imagined. His mind is a jumble, everything is swirling around, but then one thing becomes clear. “Just a minute, it can’t be Adam. He, he can’t.”

“Well, he can, and he did. It was meant to happen, he was upset. I was upset we got talking one thing just led to another. When I told him I was pregnant, he said it had a test, but it seems he didn’t go back because, well, we got a DNA test and it proves that Seb is his.”

Robert sits down, throws his head in his hands. Tears are streaming. He looks up. “Were you ever going to tell me.”

“Robert believe me, it just got harder and harder.”

“Harder for you. What about me?” Sadness is starting to turn to anger. “I don’t believe you. Where is this test. I want to have one. Immediately. We going to a clinic right now. I’ll ring Vic and get her to bring my … to bring Seb back now.”

 

Aaron is looking at his watch when his phone vibrates.

Sorry bit tied up just now. Talk later. Rx

His heart sinks. He should have known this is how its going to be. Why did he ever think it could be different.

He presses Robert’s number and waits for some lame excuse but as a clearly distressed Robert tries to explain what's happened. Aaron stops him, begging him to let him come over, but Robert is adamant. He’s going to sort this out today. Himself.

\-----

The next few weeks are beyond difficult. Seb is gone from their lives and especially from Robert’s. Aaron knows it a huge hole. He tries his best to be there for him all the time. He’s told Robert a million times that they’ll get through this because they have each other, and that whatever happens is only going make them stronger. Aaron hopes Robert believes it. He hopes he can believe it himself.

Robert thinks its best to have nothing to do with Seb. If he sees Rebecca of Vic out in the village with him, he will turn and walk the other way. Aaron doesn't and will have a few moments with him if he bumps into them.

\----

It’s a brilliant summer in Emmerdale. Aaron and Robert have so much to look forward to, planning and arranging. They’d hope Vic was going to be there, like last time, but it wasn’t to be. Robert had wanted nothing more to do with Seb from that awful day. It occasionally seen from a distance around the village is Rebecca or almost as often Vic. She seemed to think she had every right to be his second mother now, and then again maybe she had.

So is a strange morning when she burst round to the Mill, saying that should come to say goodbye. Her Rebecca were off on an extended stay in the south of Spain. “South of Spain, why on earth would you want to go there?” A stunned Aaron had asked her.

“I heard from an old school friend who is invited be down there. It’s all been very sudden, but she is happy for Rebecca and Seb come along as well, so we won’t be seeing it for a good while. Sorry, we gonna miss everything but I hope you understand. I have to go when my old friend wants to see me.”

Aaron is completely lost, is Vic is making strange and rapid eye gestures at him.

“Hey, I wouldn’t mind coming seeing you in Spain.” Gerry pipes up.

“Well, we’ll have to see about that.” Says Vic again winking at Aaron, who suddenly has a crazy thought.

“No” he almost burst out laughing “you haven’t actually heard from A…”

“Yes” says Vic most emphatically, “you’re right, I’ve heard from my old school friend” drawing it out. “So, you can understand. We’ve got to go immediately and may be some time.”

“Well give my love to erm her. And you all take care.”

Vic leaves as quickly she came. Aaron can’t stop laughing. Gerry joins in, although he’s not quite sure why. “Blimey, that was all very quick.”

“Sure, it strange how things work out in the end. But probably all for the best. Now I you ever going to do anything about tiding this place up. Robert will be back soon, and you’ve made look like this in five minutes”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the spelling and grammar. I find it hard but hope you can still understand it. Feel free to point out mistakes or just leave a comment.


End file.
